galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
General terminology
These are general terms used throughout the wiki. Common terms *Civilization - An organized structure built by intelligent beings with a means of sharing and distributing resources. *Government - A ruling body in a civilization. Often synonymous with the term faction. *Sapient - Intelligence comparable to a Human. *Sentient - The ability to perceive or feel. All animals and advanced artificial intelligence are capable of this. Measurement *Standard day - 24 hours *Standard year - 8766 hours *1 AU - 149,597,871 km Philosophy *Balance - Used to describe a neutral proportion. Essentially, having giving something up to achieve something else in return. Balance transcends scales, and is necessary for continued existence in the long run. *Chaos - The opposite of order, used to describe the diversity of the universe. Chaos is synonymous with variance and diversity. Total chaos is a completely variable situation, diverse event, or fractal image. Chaos is beneficial in that it creates diversity, which life is dependent on, but is detrimental because it reduces stability, upon which civilization is dependent on. *Creation - The formation of an object. What began creation has yet to be verified by scientists. *Cycle of Existence - The cycle by which all in existence progresses from creation to existence to destruction or death. *Death - Used to describe the end of something naturally. Death is the natural end to the cycle of existence, and, unlike creation or destruction, cannot be performed by intelligent beings; Rather, death comes when it comes. Like balance, death transcends scales; It is not good nor evil, orderly nor chaotic. It is simply death. *Destruction - The end of an object's existence even beyond death. *Order - Used to describe the stability of the universe. Order is synonymous with patterns, predictability, symmetry, etc. Total order is a perfectly predictable situation, patterned event, or symmetrical image. Order is beneficial in that it allows stability, which civilization is dependent on, but is detrimental since it reduces variance, which life is dependent on. *Supernatural - Phenomena that cannot be explained by physical sciences. It is good scientific practice to treat such a subject with utmost respect and caution. Morality *Evil - Evil is the act of putting personal desire before moral or ethical obligations. Protection of morals has little to no priority. *Good - Good is considered putting moral and ethical obligations before personal desires. Protection of morals has priority. *Gray vs. Black - Although the antagonists are definitely evil, the protagonists are morally ambiguous. *Gray vs. Gray - A moral system where there is no clearly defined faction that is either Good or Evil. *Greater good - The ultimate goal of any White or Gray aligned individual. Doing what is believed to be the best course of action for everyone. *Moral ambiguity - Varying in degree, moral ambiguity is the act of using whatever means necessary for the greater good. This involves committing acts sometimes known as necessary evils. *Necessary evil - An unwanted act that is important in reaching a goal for the greater good. *Neutrality - Neutrality is the medium between Good and Evil. Neutrals believe that neither personal desires nor ethics should be disregarded. The necessary course of action has priority. *White vs. Black - A morality system where everything can be easily classified as either Good or Evil. This form of morality is discouraged in Galactic Crucibles as it can potentially limit character development. *White vs. Gray - A morality system where the protagonists are definitely good, but the antagonists are morally ambiguous. See also *Celestial terminology *Warfare terminology Category:Terminology